Crazy Rescue
by Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki
Summary: Ruby menghilang! Tiba-tiba saat ditemukan, dia tenggelam! Penyelamatan gila-gilaan berlangsung!


**Fanfics from anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

Crazy Rescue by Shirayuki Misaki (feat Sekiraph)

Kisah ini terjadi saat seorang cewek _boyish _yang sedang asyik melakukan aktivitasnya yakni menggambar komik. Cewek ini tidak bergeming sampai akhirnya……………….

TING TONG!

"Ya?" si cewek membuka pintu.

"Ini rumah Ryuzaki Mutou Yuki Fudo?" tanya cowok berambut biru dengan seekor kucing berbentuk aneh. _(anggap saja begitu………….)_

"Johan??" cewek bernama Ryuzaki terperangah. "Tumben kau datang, si Judai pergi ke Jakarta barusan buat cari kerjaan."

"Kerja??" Johan tampak kaget. "padahal niatnya aku mau ketemu dia nih………….."

"Yah, emang itu keadaannya." jawab Ryuzaki enteng. Tiba-tiba muncul Pharaoh, kucing Judai yang kini dipelihara Ryuzaki.

"Pharaoh? Kok disini?" tanya Johan sambil menunduk.

"Judai nitip kucing ini." jawab Ryuzaki lagi. Akhirnya Johan dan seekor kucing anehnya bermain dengan Pharaoh.

"Nah, Ruby tampaknya gak ceria??" Ryuzaki melihat kucing aneh bernama Ruby yang merengut.

"Dia kan mau ketemu Winged Kuriboh." jawab Johan pendek. Ryuzaki tersenyum pertanda setuju.

"Oh ya, aku mau beli obat ke pasar sama mamaku. Kutinggal ya!" kata Ryuzaki sambil mengambil jaket hijaunya. "Oh, kalo mau ngemil, ada kue terang bulan di meja!!"

Ryuzaki segera mengeluarkan sepeda motornya dan meninggalkan Johan dan Ruby.

* * *

Waktu cepat berlalu. Ryuzaki sudah kembali dari pasar. Akan tetapi, saat Ryuzaki memasukkan sepeda motornya ke garasi…………………..

"RUBY GAK ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" seru Johan sambil berlari ke arah Ryuzaki.

"Weks! Ruby gak ada?!" Ryuzaki keheranan. Di saat itu juga, muncul Ruka Yuki, adik dari Judai Yuki.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Ruka. Ryuzaki berbisik-bisik pada Ruka hingga akhirnya ikut berteriak.

"HAAAAAAAA? Kok bisa?!"

"Itu dia!! Baru aku pulang, Johan nanya dimana Ruby. Terang aja aku gak tau!!" balas Ryuzaki.

"Mungkin kebawa kali sama kakak. Aku kan hanya bawa Kuribon." kata Ruka sambil menunjukkan monster imut bernama Kuribon.

"Aku apalagi, gak bawa apa-apa." Ryuzaki menunjuk ke arah Johan yang _hopeless_. "Tuh, Johan merengut lagi. Dasar Ruby! Dia harus dipancing sama Winged Kuriboh!!"

"Kak Judai gak bawa hape alias PDA tuh…………….."

"Hape merah dia gak bawa??" Ryuzaki mulai angot. "Shit………….., cari dia sampe ketemu!!"

Johan, Ruka, dan Ryuzaki memulai pencarian. Startnya dimulai dari teras dan finishinya di taman belakang rumah. Tapi anehnya, Ruby tidak ketemu.

"Ni monster kemana seh?" gumam Ryuzaki berdecak jengkel.

"Ruby! Ruby! Dimana kau!?" seru Johan berkali-kali. Ruka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Ryuzaki melihat kakinya yang kotor karena menginjak tanah. Dia segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Akan tetapi saat di kamar mandi…………………

"Ruby ketemu!!! Di kamar mandi!! Walah, dia kelelep di bak mandi!!"

"Huaaaa, ternyata disana? Napas buatan, napas buatan!!!"

"Ruby!!!" Johan berlari ke bawah bersama Ruka melewati tangga. Mereka menyusul Ryuzaki yang sudah ada di kamar mandi.

"Duh, mana bak mandinya dalam lagi!!" seru Ryuzaki sambil mencoba meraih Ruby yang kelelep. "Johan, bantu aku!! Dia kelelep!!"

Karena ngibrit, Johan segera mengaktifkan Duel-Disk miliknya. Dia melakukan hal-hal seperti memulai Duel.

"Ayo! Emerald Turtle!!" kata Johan sambil men-_summon _Emerald Turtle. "Selamatkan Ruby!!"

Si kura-kura batu emerald segera melompat ke bak tapi alangkah (bodohnya) sayangnya, kura-kura itu gak muat dengan bak mandinya. Strategi Johan gagal. Ruka juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Johan.

"HELP ME!!!" Ryuzaki berusaha menolong Ruby tapi dirinya malah kesulitan.

"Kakak, aku bantu kak!!" kata Ruka.

Pas hampir putus asa, muncul Judai Yuki dan menceburkan diri ke bak buat menolong Ruby.

"Lah Judai, kok ada disini?" tanya Johan. Judai tidak menjawab, dia segera mengangkat Ruby keluar dari bak.

"Daripada mikir gituan, mending buruan napas buatan!! Hayo! Hayo!" seru Ryuzaki panik. "Johan, pegang badannya! Judai, kasih napas buatan! Aku hanya ngedukung kalian saja! Ayo!! _Summon _Elemental Hero Featherman! Keluarkan angin buat Ruby!!"

"Oi, oi! Kurang mantap!" seru Ruka sambil mencolong deck Judai. "Duh, aku munculkan tiga monster sekaligus!! _Summon _Neos, Aqua Dolphin, dan Air Hummingbird!! Triple Contact Fusion!! Ayo, Elemental Hero Storm Neos! Munculkan kekuatanmu!!"

Serangan angin Featherman dicampur dengan kekuatan Storm Neos. Kamar mandi menjadi porak-poranda akibat serangan itu. Akan tetapi Ruby belum tersadar.

"Heaaaaaa, aktifkan Fusion! Lady of Fire dengan Airman! Munculah, Elemental Hero Great Tornado!! Keluarkan jurusmu!!" seru Ryuzaki. Tak bisa dihindari lagi, seluruh badai menyatu di sebuah kamar mandi berukuran sedang itu. Semuanya porak-poranda.

"Magic card activate! Black Hole!!" seru Ruka mendadak. Semuanya terkejut, ini berarti monster yang ada disitu bakal hilang semua.

"Trap activate! White Hole!! Kagak jadi ilangnya!!" seru Ryuzaki. Ruka menyadari keteledorannya.

"Oh iya ya? Kan nanti ilang semua ya??"

Saat 'badai' masih berlangsung dan Judai berusaha melakukan napas buatan, Johan tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia langsung menangis. Semuanya terkejut.

"Idih, Ruby! Bangun!! Tuanmu udah nangis!! Direct, direct!!" Ryuzaki makin 'ganas' saja. "Haaaaaaaaaah, summon Cobalt Eagle! Sapphire Pegasus!! Buruaaaaaaaaaan!!" Ryuzaki melakukan double summon setelah nyolong deck milik Johan.

"Ayo kak! Ayo kak!" Ruka dan Kuribon meloncat-loncat ala _cheerleader_.

"Aktifkan Premature Burial! Aku panggil Elemental Hero Airman!! Ayo!!!"

Keadaan makin kacau, seperti badai terdahsyat yang hampir menghancurkan dunia. Mendadak Ruka ingat sesuatu.

"Kak Judai! Summon Winged Kuriboh!!"

Judai yang sedang melakukan napas buatan mendadak terhenti. Dia teringat sesuatu.

"Winged Kuriboh?" kata Judai shock.

"Lu kemanain tu anak?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"KETINGGALAN DI KERETA!!!!"

Semuanya berhenti dan menatap Judai keheranan.

"Weh, Kak Judai payah!" seru Ruka.

"Ruby belum sadar udah bikin masalah baru…………….."bisik Ryuzaki.

"Dasar bodoh…………" kata Yubel sambil menampakan diri.

"YA UDAH! Yubel, maju sono!!" seru Ryuzaki. Ruka terkejut.

"Hah? Emang Yubel bisa?"

Yubel melakukan aksi di luar dugaan!! Perut Ruby diinjak dengan kaki kanannya!! _(What the……..??) _Judai pasang muka keki, sedangkan Ryuzaki nenangin Johan yang masih menangis.

"Ru………….., bi………………"

"Hah? Apaan tuh?" tanya Ruka.

"Bah Judai! Kok Pharaoh ngeong-ngeong gitu??" tanya Ryuzaki ucul sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan. "RUBY SADAAAAAAAAAAR!! WE LOVE YOU!!"

"Pharaoh tuh kucing kakak?" tanya Ruka bingung.

"Iya." Judai tetap memasang wajah keki. Mendadak Johan meraih badan Ruby.

"Udah! Bukannya nyadarin malah nyakitin!! Ruby!!"

Semua monster disitu dan Ryuzaki cs memiringkan kepala. _Ini hari yang aneh……….??_

_(Ruby masih out nih!)_

"Ru…………., bi…………………"

"Hoooo, udah sadar toh??" tanya Ryuzaki keheranan. Semuanya juga heran.

"Ruby udah sadar tuh. Dasar ngerepotin!!" kata Judai sambil membuka jaketnya yang basah. Semua monster pun menghilang. Johan hanya menangis bahagia sambil memeluk Ruby. Sedangkan Ryuzaki dan Ruka hanya ngos-ngosan akibat aksi gila-gilaan tadi. Keadaan kamar mandi benar-benar porak-poranda. Air bercipratan kemana-mana.

"Huaaaaaaaah, nyebelin! Bikin capek saja!"

"Iya, kak Judai juga ceroboh. Masa Winged Kuriboh ketinggalan?"

"Ini berarti kakakmu emang rada o'on. Ah sudahlah, kita jajan saja yuk!!"

Akhirnya 'penyelamatan gila' itu berakhir. Semuanya kembali ke kegiatan mereka semula.

Crazy Rescue – the end –

* * *

**Note: Aaaah! Ngacak nih! Berawal dari iseng lewat SMS, aku dan Sekiraph membuat fanfics ini bareng!! Maaf kalo rada acak-acakan…….**

**Character**

**Shirayuki Misaki as ****Ryuzaki Mutou Yuki Fudo**

**Sekiraph as ****Ruka Yuki**

**Judai Yuki as ****Judai Yuki**

**Johan Andersen as ****Johan Andersen**

**Special Appearance**

**Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle**

**Kuribon**

**Gem Beast Emerald Turtle**

**Elemental Hero Featherman**

**Elemental Hero Neos, Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird**

**Elemental Hero Storm Neos**

**Elemental Hero Lady of Fire, Elemental Hero Airman**

**Elemental Hero Great Tornado**

**Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle**

**Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus**

**Yubel**

**Pharaoh (si kucing ^^)**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh (bow berkali-kali). **_**Feel enjoy!!**_


End file.
